Wet Painters
http://watchcartoonsonline.eu/watch/spongebob-squarepants-s3-ep10a-wet-painters/ Wet Painters. Stephen • 03:06 (the episode begins) 09:20 Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (In the palace) Narrator: One slow day, at the palace. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Powerpuff Girls were flying around the palace) (having fun) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom blows her ice breath on the floor) (to make it icy and slippery) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bubbles slides on it): Whee! (and surfs back and forth) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: GIRLS! (the girls see Anais) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: What are you doing? Blossom: We're just having fun. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Look here girls. This is a palace, People don't do fun in palaces. Blossom: Whoops. Sorry. (chuckles nervously) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Okay, Girls. I got one special job for you girls. Buttercup: What is it, Anais? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: I want you three girls paint this whole throne room with gold paint. Anais: But I' Whoops. Anais: I want you three girls paint this whole throne room with gold paint. Girls: Yay! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: But I'm gonna warn you girls, This paint is really permanent. If you girls get any paint on something, You three will lose your heads and I'll put them in jars to put on me shelf. (the girls gasp) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Okay, You girls have fun. I'll be back when you're done. Blossom: Girls? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Yeah? Blossom: Anais sure has a lovely palace to drip paint on. Do you think we should paint every place without taking any obstacles? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: Oh, Come off it. You know we're not suppose to do that. Blossom: You know we're not going to fall for any tricks like that. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Blossom. Blossom: What's wrong now? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Let's begin. First let's set out the tarp. Buttercup: Tarp coming up. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They set out the tarp) Blossom: We're gonna need more coverage, girls. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (as work begins) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: That's better. Bubbles: Yeah. That's more like it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom's line. Guess, We got to open these ca Blossom: We got to open these cans as well. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: Of permanent paint. Bubbles: That'll never ever ever come off. Blossom: And if we get it on anything, Anais will kill all of us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: And have our heads in jars. Blossom: So let's be careful what we do. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom tries to open the can) (slowly and careful) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Careful Blossom, You'll make an awful mess. Blossom: I'm trying to be. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: Careful, Please! Blossom: I'm trying. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The lids off) (just like magic) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Phew. Blossom: Piece of cake. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: Okay, My turn. (She punches the can) (so hard) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Buttercup! (not a drop is spilt) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Let me do this one too. (opens the lid) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And a drop flies out) Bubbles: Blossom, catch the paint! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (It bounces on a tarp and another) Buttercup: It's going everywhere! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The drop goes back in the can) (safe and sound) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Girls: Phew. Blossom: That was close. Not a drop is spilt. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: Now for our brushes. Bubbles: Got it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Uh... We should start with a smaller brush. Blossom: Great plan. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ahem. Bubbles: Great idea. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom pulls out brush stick and puts it into her nose and pulls out a little hair) Blossom: Oh! Hmph! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bubbles and Buttercup does it too) (as well as Blossom does) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom dips the brush in the paint) (trying not to spill a drop, mind you) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom's line. Blossom: Okay, girls, we must get started painting this whole throne room with gold. With the permanent paint that we're not allowed to get on anything but the whole throne room. Well, here we go. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Few minutes later) Blossom: Just a few more seconds of mental preparation and I'll be painting this throne room gold. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles and Buttercup: Get on with it! Blossom: Okay, I'm going, I'm going. No need to shout. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She puts paint on the wall) (and works hard) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom gasps and blows) (harder) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The paint goes left) (to the left) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And almost hit something) (by mistak) e Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (But Blossom blows it) (away) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She uses a hairdryer) (to help it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (That makes a big paint bubble) (all of a sudden) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom gasps) (in shock) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom's line. Blossom: Yipes! There's a huge bubble! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) What could be wor Blossom: Yipes! There's a huge bubble! What could be worse than a big bubble? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Simple. (Blows up the bubbles) bubble Bubbles: Simple. (Blows up the bubble) (that gets bigger and bigger) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Bubbles, NO!! (the bubble gets more bigger) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (KABOOM) (an explosion goes off) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And paint goes everywhere) (in the throne) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Uh? Blossom: Huh? (sees the palace throne in gold) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Wow. (seems pleased) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom's line. Blossom: What a nice golden throne room it is. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) And not a single pai Blossom: What a nice golden throne room it is. And not a single painting is attacked. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) HOLY Blossom: What a nice golden throne room it is. And not a single painting is attacked. HOLY SMOKES! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) WHAT'S T\ Blossom: What a nice golden throne room it is. And not a single painting is attacked. HOLY SMOKES! WHAT'S THAT?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She sees paint on) (something that turns out to be) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom fainted) (onto the ground) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: What's the matter) ? Blossom: Look up there. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Oh, That's just a big diamond. That's all. Blossom: It's not just a diamond. It's Anais's diamond that she in Kermiladdin. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: Oh, The big ruby from The House of Wonders. Right. Blossom: Ok, this isn't a problem. Maybe I can just wipe it off. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Not yet. Blossom: Yeah. And it's got a mark on it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: What mark? Blossom: Look where I'm pointing to it at. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Oh, Don't be silly. I don't see paint on it. Blossom: Then why are you not looking properly? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: That ain't a problem. Now. Blossom: Ok, this isn't a problem. Maybe I can just wipe it off. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom wipes it off) (to make it dissapear) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (But more paint was on it) (as she gasped) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Wipes it more and the whole ruby was covered in paint) (surprising Blossom) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (that she screams) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Oh. Now I see it. Blossom: This is not good, girls! This is not good! Anais is gonna be home soon, and when she sees what we did to his ruby, she will get so angry and kill us all! 17:29 Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) his? Blossom: This is not good, girls! This is not good! Anais is gonna be home soon, and when she sees what we did to her ruby, she will get so angry and kill us all! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Future thought was seen, Anais puts jars on the shelf with the PPGs heads in them) (and sits in her chair) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Future ends) (as we go back to the Powerpuff Girls) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They screams) (in three woman voices from The Pink Panther and runs around) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: What'll we do now?! Blossom: If Anais sees this, we'll be done for! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Let's just wash the paint off then. Blossom: But what if it doesn't work? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Wrong line. Blossom: But, Anais said... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: The paint is permanent. Bubbles: Yes. Every comes off with paint. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They wash it in the washer) Blossom: Did it work? Bubbles: No. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bubbles uses a cheese grater) Blossom: Does it work? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Did it work? Buttercup: Nope. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Buttercup laser-eyed it): Did it work? Bubbles: No. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom uses waterholes on it): How about that? Bubbles: Nah. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: Girls, We ain't just caveman. Blossom: What do you mean? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: We have technology. Blossom: Oh, it's not working. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Not yet. Blossom: Oh, I see. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Buttercup bangs the computer on the ruby) (only to break it apart) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: It didn't work. (feels sorry for Anais's ruby) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Now what'll we do? Buttercup: This is all Anais's fault! If he hadn't hung that stupid ruby in the first place!...I mean, it's not like it looks any different than a regular dollar. Why hang it? You could just stick any old dollar bill on the wall, no one would even know the difference! You might as well reach in my wallet, pull out a dollar, and put it on the wall! And it would... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. Sorry. Wrong line. Please don't get cross with me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) I'm not. Okay. Fine. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom's line. Okay, Okay. Don't panic Blo Blossom: Okay, okay, don't panic girls. We need to think of something to fix the ruby up. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom looks at herself in the mirror. (and gasps) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. No. (and sees herself) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom's line. Blossom: Hey, I've got an idea! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She hears Anais humming) (and approaching) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blossom gasps) Bubbles: She's coming. Blossom: Quick, girls. Follow me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Wrong. Sorry. Wrong line again. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom's line. Blossom: Hurry girls, put Anais's ruby back where it was! I got an idea! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Anais came in) Anais: What the--? How come it's all dark? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Nothing. Blossom: Yes. We're all done, Anais. Everything looks great. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Hey, Everything looks nice and gold here now. Buttercup: Yes, it does. Thanks to the help of us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Holy shoot! What have you done to this?! Blossom: Oh, Anais, we're so sorry! Don't kill us all! We're too scared! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Why? The jewelry is nice shined up. Very perfect. Blossom: Whoa. Thank heavens. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: OMG! Look what you did! Blossom: What's wrong now?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Don't beheaded me! I'm don't want my head chopped off! Buttercup: We're doomed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Oh, Look at this guess the gold paint grew diamonds on this wall. Very lovely. Blossom: By jove. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Well, Thanks for your help. You can all go back to have fun... Ow! (gets hurt) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: That's odd. I don't know a lot of crystals stacked up her where my ruby was. And I don't know this crystal at all. (Tosses it away) Or this one. (Tosses another away) Or this one. (keeps searching) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Tosses all the crystals away) (to find her diamond) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom's line. Blossom: Uh, what are you doing, Anais? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Blossom, Get out of my way. Blossom: What?!! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Anais moves her out of the way) Blossom: Yeousch!! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Anais looks at the ruby): Did you girls get paint all over my priceless ruby? Blossom: Um... No. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. Blossom: We're sorry, Anais. We're sorry. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Really are. Buttercup: Please forgive us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: And then did you put red glitter on it too?! Blossom: I thought, you know, maybe he'd buy it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Blossom. Blossom: What?! What did I say?!! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Okay, Girls! Do you know what I'm gonna do now?! Buttercup: What are you going to do like? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Chop off our heads? Bubbles: And put them in jars? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Anais licks the ruby) (to clean it up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And the paint came off) Anais: There. Mush better. Blossom: Thank heavens. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: But... But... But... Buttercup: Please, please, please. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: I lied. This paint is not permanent. This paint comes of with saliva. Girls: Phew. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom's line. Blossom: Oh, I get it, Anais. You told us the paint was permanent so me and the girls would be more careful and not get paint on anything! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Besides, I like to fool you girls. (Laughing) (the girls laugh too) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. (the girls leave) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: Hmph! (the girls have left) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Anais still laughs) (out of control) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Oh gosh! Very hilarious! (keeps chuckling) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Huh?! (looks puzzle) d Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The paint melts) (in the throne) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Oh dear. I should learn how to say it not spray it. (frowns sadly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The scene ended) (and closed) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The end. That's all folks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Category:Episodes